


Lost and Found

by Seirarah



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus lived together, Chairman meow is here !, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Worried Alec Lightwood, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seirarah/pseuds/Seirarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus lost something. Alec is concerned but curious. And Chairman Meow is... Chairman Meow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Sitting on Magnus’s couch, Alec was reading peacefully. Next to him, Chairman Meow rolled on his back as he was playing happily with something invisible. Suddenly, a loud noise made them jump. The cat rushed under the couch, and Alec looked concerned toward Magnus’s bedroom. He was about to stand up when footsteps came closer. Quickly.

 

The warlock barged into the room, worry on his face. His golden-green cat eyes wandered madly around seemed looking for something.

 

“Mag-“

 

Without a warning, the older man rushed to the table, on which the potions were prepared. He seemed absolutely crazy, turning everything all upside down, knocking glasses and bottles (and many other objects), sending papers flying all over…

 

In a heartbeat, and under the stunned gaze of his boyfriend, Magnus had turned the room into a mess.

 

_What…_

 

With a grunt of anger and frustration, the warlock threw a book and slammed it into a wall. He turned away and started pacing back and forth around the room, finger on his chin, thinking quietly as he mumbled incoherent words.

 

_…Was just happened ?_

“Magnus ?” The shadowhunter approached his boyfriend cautiously, like he was a wild animal ready to attack him at any second. But the warlock either didn't hear him, or just chose to ignore him as he continued to pacing.

 

Unfortunately for the man, Alec **hated** be ignored. Especially when he couldn’t understand a damn thing ! That was why he walked right into his path, causing Magnus to stumble and nearly fall if Alec hadn't caught him.

 

He looked stunned for a moment, then seemed to regain his senses. “Alexander !” he said with a smile and a perfect look of surprise on his face. As if Magnus had forgotten Alec was living here too, and hadn't expected to see the shadowhunter in front of him.

 

His smile faded when he saw the look of concern on his boyfriend face. “What’s wrong, love ?”

 

Alec glared at him in response. “That should be **my** question. So…”, he crossed his arms and looked down at him, “What’s wrong, Magnus ?”

 

“Wrong ? Nothing is wrong, darling.” Magnus’s laughter rang terribly false against Alec’s ears, and it hurt him more than he thought it would. The warlock didn't keep anything from him. Not since Camille. Not when a little secret could destroy everything they had worked for. In his own mind, he himself knew he was excessive. Maybe it was nothing. Just an irrational fear. But he couldn't help but feel terrified. Because it was Magnus. And him. And-

 

The warlock suddenly ran into the couch, pulling him out his thoughts. The shadowhunter was looking dubiously at his boyfriend, who once again, seemed to have lost his mind. He was reaching something between the couch cushions, throwing everything he could get his hands on. Out of the corner of his eyes, Alec saw Chairman Meow narrowly escaped the attack of a blanket, glared furiously at his master and disappeared somewhere in the room. Poor cat…

 

When Magnus seemed satisfied - well not exactly correct - when there was nothing left on the couch, the warlock came back to Alec, just like that, with a weak smile on his face.

 

“Like I was saying, everything is alright. Perfectly alright ! You love me. I love you. We live together and, of course, we are happy ! What would be wrong with that ?”

 

“Yeah…” Alec threw a sceptic glance at the room and went back to Magnus. “Obviously everything is alright. And I suppose you just taught all this things how to fly.”

 

They stared into each other’s eyes, not saying a single word. The warlock opened his mouth. But, before any words could come out, he saw the look in Alec's face. Whatever he found in his boyfriend’s eyes caused his expression to change.  Magnus sighed, and closed his eyes for a brief moment, before opening them. When he looked at Alexander again, his face had turned serious, but loving.

 

“You don't have to worry, really. I just…”, he sighed and waved his hand at the room around them. “Lost something.”

 

“Something important ?”

 

“Pretty important.”

 

“Yours ?”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“For a client ?”

 

Much to his surprise, Magnus seemed really offended that he would even suggest such a thing. “I said it was important so… no. Definitely not for a client. Of course not !”

 

Alec raised an eyebrow impatiently. “Are we playing 20 questions now ?” Magnus blushed looking away, and the shadowhunter looked at him stunned. He had made him blush. The great Magnus Bane. There was a first for everything.

 

“Alexander…”, the warlock sounded apologetic, but he could hear the frustration in his tone. Not only frustration but also… fear ? Where did it came from ?

 

Alec frowned in worry, as he tried to understand what was going on with his boyfriend. Magnus wasn't himself. But it would be helpful if he could get a grasp of the current situation. And know what Magnus was looking for would be a good start. “So ?”

 

The warlock blinked. “So ?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes in response. “Are you going to tell me ?”

 

“Tell you what ?”

 

_Seriously._ He couldn't be so obtuse. Alec wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose, but… He knew Magnus told him to not worry, but he did. How could he not worry about him ? There was obviously something wrong with Magnus. He couldn't persuade him otherwise, no matter how hard he tried to. He couldn't fool him anymore. “What did you lose, dummy.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“And ?” The insistency in his voice was clear. Magnus opened his mouth but quickly shut it when he saw the cold look in Alec’s eyes.

 

“It’s… precious.” This time it was the warlock who interrupted Alec before he could start talking again. His voice was sincere and soft, full of honesty, as he looked tenderly at his boyfriend. “Alexander, please, trust me. I’m afraid that is all I can tell you right now.”

 

Softly, he brought a hand to Alec’s face and brushed his cheek. As he kissed him, Alec knew he had lost his argument. Magnus’s lips felt so soft and warm against his. He couldn't help kissing him back and just lost himself in Magnus’s scent. The warm scent of sandalwood and incense. Magnus's arms were around him, pulling their bodies closer.

 

When they pulled away to catch their breath, Alec looked at him, seeming to think about something. “Magnus, why didn’t you… I don't know…” He snapped his fingers, imitating the warlock’s gesture.

 

Magnus sighed. “I can’t. Silver is immune to my magic.”

 

“Silver ?”

 

Magnus swore under his breath. Alec stared at him confused but really curious.

“Mag-”

 

His phone suddenly rang, making both of them jump. The warlock heaved a sigh of relief and Alec looked at him suspicious. With one last glance at his boyfriend, he picked up his phone.

 

As he listened absently to Jace, Alec saw Chairman Meow come back into the room and started rubbing his head against his legs.

 

Suddenly, there was a cling sound dropped on the floor. They both looked down and saw a silver ring shone at Alec’s feet.

 

Magnus froze, and his face turned blank as he stared at the ring. Even Alec wasn't paying any more attention to his brother. He looked at the jewellery, looked back at the warlock, many times, too shocked to say something.

 

Closing briefly his eyes, Alec took a deep breath and slowly moved his free hand toward the ring. He delicately picked it up and examining it attentively. This ring was simple, just a silver band with a light blue stone in the centre. Nothing too fancy. And definitely not the kind of jewellery he was used to seeing on Magnus’ fingers.

 

Alec began to caress the beautiful stone. It reminded him of Magnus's magic.  Blue and twinkling. Always there to protect him. To keep him safe… He smiled softy. In fact, it was something that **he** could imagine himself wearing, everyday of his life.

 

Alec froze suddenly at that thought. He gulped nervously, trying to ignore the anxious fluttering of his heart, as he stared at Magnus with a mix of confusion, shock, fear and excitement. Numbly, he hung up his phone without taking his eyes off Magnus.

 

The warlock opened his mouth and... and glared furiously at Chairman Meow with a look of pure anger on his face. A ball of blue smoke appeared in Magnus’s hand. “You little demon !”

 

He was going to launch it, but Alec came to stand between them. He gave him a totally panicked look. “Magnus ! You can't kill Chairman Meow ! ”

 

Magnus shot his cat a dirty look. “Why not ? He killed my perfect plan !”

 

“You love this cat.”

 

“Not anymore. We are enemy now. This is war Alexander, you have to choose a side. Me or…”, the warlock glared at Chairman Meow. “Him.”

 

Alec sighed, slowly shaking his head with exasperation. “I’m leaving now.” He quickly walked out of the room, without a look back.

 

“What ? No ! Alexander, you can't leave, now ! Please, wait !”

 

_And…_

 

“Where is that damn ring, again !”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 o'clock in the morning, so sorry, I don't have much to say... I hope you enjoyed your reading, and PLEASE, don't forget to tell me if I make any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks !!!


End file.
